


The Crow: Second chance

by TyrannoVox



Category: The Crow (Movies), The Crow: City of Angels (1996)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: What if Eric, Shelly, Sarah, and Ashe's stories didn't end when they died for good? What if they get reincarnated to have a second chance at life? What id Sarah and Ashe find each other?





	1. Prologue- May 30th

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw that some people are still interested in The Crow fics and what not, Here is something I started months ago. Hopefully, you guys will like this one. Tell me what you guys think and enjoy!
> 
> I won't lie, I kind of wish I had a banner for this one so I can put it in this for all to see.

_**Detroit, MI** _

Eric Draven bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood at the bedside of his exhausted wife in a hospital room, waiting for a nurse to walk in with a small bundle. It had already been ten minutes since Shelly had brought new life into this world and he was getting a tad bit excited to hold their little life in his arms. He knew that the nurses had to look the newborn over, making sure that  _she_ was healthy.

"Eric," Shelly's voice rang in his ears and he looked at her. "Will you stop that? They'll bring her soon enough."

"Sorry, Shel." Eric ran a hand through his hand through his black, shoulder length hair.

Then finally-  _finally_ \- the nurse walked in with a pink bundle over to him, handing him the bundle. He was careful- very careful- as he positioned his arms just right. He looked down at the blanket, at the closed eyes and scrunched up little nose. God, he must had done something good in his previous life to get rewarded to get this precious girl.

"She's perfect." Murmured Eric before he gently laid the infant on Shelly's chest. The little girl gave a small fuss at being moved, but quieted down once she was in Shelly's arms.

"She's beautiful." Shelly sighed as she ran a finger down the side of her daughter's face. "What should we call her?"

Eric didn't answer right away. Instead, he looked at his daughter closely, trying to think up the perfect name. It didn't take long until he was hit with one.

"Sarah. I don't know why, but Sarah, Sarah Mohr Draven."

"That's a lovely name." Shelly smiled. "Our little Sarah."

Thus, Sarah was born with no memory of her past life, her love waiting for her to come to him, years down the road.


	2. June 11th

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sarah Mohr Draven, now twenty-three, loved her job and she loved her boss, Nick. He was the nicest boss compared to her other boss' back in Detroit. Most of them were dicks and would fire her within the first two weeks without pay. Nick would never do that to her, especially when it comes to how she treats customers that walk through the doors. She was polite and considerate, never getting frustrated when one asked for multiple of breaks.

"Done." Sarah hummed as she put her tattoo gun down in the table beside the chair. In the chair was a young woman, sitting with her arm laying limply at her side. On that arm was a recently inked tattoo that depicted a dove flying. She wiped the tattoo one last time before pulling off her gloves.

The woman stood and took a look at her new tattoo before smiling. "I love it."

"You remember what to do to take care of it?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I remember." The woman waved halfheartedly before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

"Good work today." Nick stated, brushing his blond bangs out of his face while looking at her with his brown eyes that held a small amount of pride. He was proud of her, she's one of his best employees now a days. "Why don't you go on home? It's almost ten and I'll be closing up shop."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Sarah walked out of the shop and went to her old, black Chevy Malibu before slipping in and starting it, putting it in gear and began to drive.

It didn't take long for her to get to her cheap apartment in an apartment building, which she got there in no time since it was a few blocks away from the shop. She parked her car, slipped out after grabbing her keys, before making her way to her door that was on the fourth floor and walked in.

It was a small apartment, just a main room that was used as a kitchen and living room, small sized bathroom with a shower and two bedrooms, one being used as an art room where Sarah could paint and hang her finished works on the walls.

Sarah shut the door behind her before throwing her keys onto the counter along with her cell phone and making her way to the bathroom, walking in. She stripped before turning the shower on and stepped inside.

It took her around twenty minutes to get showered, dried and dressed in a simple tank top and sweatpants, and by the end of that time, she could hear her cell phone ringing. She walked over to the counter and picked her phone up before smiling at the caller ID.

"Hey, dad." greeted Sarah as she answered.

"Hey Sarah, just calling to check in." Eric's voice flowed over the phone.

"Well, I'm doing good. Been working and such." Sarah put the phone down, putting it on speaker, so she could tie her hair up into a messy bun. "What about you guys?"

"Oh, same old. The band's doing good. Your mother says hi by the way."

"Tell her I said hi back. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too, dad." Sarah hanged up before going into her bedroom and slipped into the bed, shutting her eyes and started to dream.

She dreamed of crows and a strange man in all black and a white face with black markings.


	3. June 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im surprised that there are people wanting more of this. So, I shall not disappoint. I will post the already done chapters here as soon as I can.
> 
> Also, sorry that it's so short!
> 
> Also, I wanna try a season 3 (I believe 2 would be Eric's adventures with Shelly and then them able to go to the after life in peace...its sad they never went on ahead and did S2) of "The Crow: Stairway to heaven" But it would be set quite a few years later and follows Sarah and Ashe. Anyone wanna help with that?

**Los Angeles, CA**

Ashe Corven was content with life as it was at this moment if you asked him. His shop- Corven's body and repair shop- was doing very well and he had his eight year old son, Danny, living with him. Yep, he was content- although, there was something missing in his life, something important, and he knew just what it was. Sarah.

He had gotten his memories from his past life back when he turned twenty and when a crow crossed his path with an oddly familiar ring in its mouth. It had all came rushing back, from when he and Danny died, his resurrection to meeting Sarah, her dieing later on and him crossing over.

He had taken the ring from the crow after the onslaught of memories and after getting over his shock and slipped it on his finger, much like he had just before crossing over. As he did this, he vowed to find Sarah and this time, he would do everything within his power to protect her this time.

A caw suddenly sounded from the window, causing him to come out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw the same crow, perched on his toolbox, staring at him.

"Daddy," Chirped Danny as he walked into the garage with a piece of paper in hand. "Look, Inky's back!"

"Yes, I see." Ashe chuckled. Danny had named the Crow "Inky" when he was five years old and it just stuck. The crow, Inky, always came back since he and Ashe first crossed paths. Ashe still doesn't know why this was but he stopped questioning it a long time ago.

Ashe held his arm out in a familiar gesture and Inky flew over, landing on his arm near his elbow before the crow made his way down the arm to the hand. He tapped his beak against the ring lightly before looking at Ashe in the eye, trying to convey what he's trying to say.

Ashe took a minute to realize what the bird was saying and his eyes widen. He gave a small nod and Inky cawed before flying outside.

"Daddy, look what I painted!" Danny held up his picture, which had two painted figures, one small and blue and the other tall and brown, with a green ground and a white sky and a red sun. "That's you and that's me!"

"It's very good." smiled Ashe before he ruffled his son's hair. Danny playfully swiped his hand away before scrambling into Ashe's office, which caused the man to chuckle. He turned to a Harley motorcycle that laid on the ground, obviously in need of repairs.

He walked over and knelt down beside the bike before getting to work on it. As his fingers danced and grasp at the parts, his mind was filled with the thoughts of the past life.

All he can hope now is that history won't repeat itself and they can have a peaceful life.


	4. June 18th

**Los Angeles, CA**

It was a rather nice day in Los Angeles, the sun was shining, warming up everyone in the street and not a cloud in the sky. Overall, it was a day to enjoy...of course, not everyone can enjoy it.

Sarah glared at the windshield, at the truck in front of her, her thumb tapping impatiently against the steering wheel. She had just gotten stuck in traffic, on the one day she couldn't afford to be late because it's suppose to be a rather busy day. Mostly because of it being Father's day. Sarah already sent her gift, a new guitar case, back to Detroit to her father three days ago, just to make sure it got home on time.

She checked her phone before quietly groaning. She was not going to make it to work on time at the rate she's going. She dialed the shop's number and waited for him to pick up, which he does after the fourth ring.

"Hello, Drago Tattoo Shop, how may I help you?" Nick greeted.

"Hey Nick, it's Sarah. I won't be able to make it on time because of traffic." She told him.

"It's fine, it's bad here too. Just make sure you're careful."

"Will do. See you there."

With a click, Nick hanged up after someone called him within the shop. Sarah sighed before putting her phone back down and turned back forward.

It wasn't until twenty minutes passed until Sarah was finally able to move and she sighed in relief. The relief doesn't last long when she break and a weird clunking noise made itself known. She stared at her dash in disbelief before smacking the steering wheel in frustration. She knew she should have got a more efficient car, but that would mean she would have to pay more with the money she simply doesn't have.

She didn't notice that she was just sitting there for a few minutes until she heard a knock on her window, causing her to jerk, startled, and looked over. She saw a middle aged man standing there, looking at her with a impatient but concerned look.

"You okay there, miss?" She heard the man asked, although it was muffled.

"Yes," she answered after she wined down her window just enough so she could hear him. "I think there's something wrong with my car, though."

"Well, you're in luck. There's a shop close to here."

"How do I get there?" Sarah asked and listened closely to what the man was saying. She thanked the man before rolling her window up and drove, following the directions the man gave her. He was right, It wasn't far from where she was.

As she pulled into the lot, she looked at the sign that stood above the entrance of the lot. It was simple, with red neon lights that would be lit in the night. She could see that the name of this place was Corven's Body and Repair Shop.

"Hello?" she called after she parked the car in front of one of the garage doors and slipped out. She could see a man standing up from a motorcycle and making his way to the door and stepped outside.

He was taller than her with almost shoulder length brown hair which seemed to curl outwards. His eyes were a blue color, maybe with small hints of green, Sarah couldn't be sure. He wore a dirtied grey shirt and some black dirtied jeans. For some reason, she felt like she had a sense of deja vu. She didn't understand why but decided to just ignore it.

* * *

When Ashe came into work today, he was NOT expecting just who would be his first customer of the day. Of course, his shock was quickly smothered and only one thing popped into his mind.

_Beautiful._

She had hardly changed, her hair was still up in that messy bun with a few locks free, she still wore a leather tank top that he had seen her wear back then when she went to work. The only things different is that she wore a pair of black pants instead of her leggings and skirt and she had a different look in her eye. Instead of them being dull with depression and sadness, they were bright with no hint of either.

"Welcome to Croven's Body and Repair shop." Ashe greeted Sarah, keeping his voice polite and cheery so she couldn't hear the surprise in his voice. "How can I be of service?"

"I think there's something around with my car, but I'm not sure what." explained Sarah. "It kept making this clunking sound."

"Alright, bring it inside. I'll try to listen for it." Ashe watched as Sarah slipped back into her car, turned it on and started to pull into the garage. He didn't hear anything until she break, that's when he heard the noise.

"Well, I think I know what's wrong." He stated after Sarah parked, got out and walked over to him. "It sounds like there's something wrong with you break. Maybe it's the disc brake caliper, I don't know."

"How long will it take to get fixed?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well, depending if I have all the parts- which I'm sure I do- I'll be done later this evening."

"Great." sighed Sarah. "I'm already late from work, now, I'm going to be even more late."

"I have an extra car I can lend to you, it's a Impala." Ashe offered her.

"I couldn't-"

"I insist. It's alright."

"You hardly even know me." Sarah told him, causing Ashe to shrug. "Fine, what's your name?"

"Ashe." he simply stated. "And you?"

"It's Sarah."

"It's very nice to meet you Sarah." Ashe walked into his office before grabbing the keys and walking back to her, holding them out. "Here, the Impala's right over there."

"You don't have to lend me your car."

"I want to. Now, I suggest you go so you don't waste anymore time."

Sarah looked down at her phone before taking the keys. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ashe watched her as she got into the Impala, started the engine and pulled out and onto the street before driving off.

Ashe felt a sudden weight on his shoulder before smiling. "She hardly changed."

Inky simply cawed before flying out of the garage, leaving Ashe alone to do his job.


	5. June 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long getting this out, forgive me!  
> I also like to ask if any one wants to be my beta-reader or my co-writer for my fantasy season 3 of The Crow: Stairway to Haven that would over The Crow: City of Angels, Because I really need help with it. I'm skipping S2 since, well, we probably can guess what happens in it. 
> 
> It would be very much appreciative if someone can!

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sarah jolted awake as her alarm clock shrieked from it's place on the bedside table. She blinked her eyes and looked at the green, fluorescent numbers that read eight-thirty before groaning and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes before standing, making her way to her closet and grabbed a simple t-shirt, one she usually wears while going out on her days off, and a pair of form fitting jeans.

She was quick to change into them before grabbing her phone and noticed that she had a voicemail from Eric and she pressed the play button.

"Hey Sarah, Sorry for calling at this hour but I have to say, thanks for the case! It's perfect, especially with all the details you painted on it. I hope you hear from you soon...or, better yet, come and visit! I love you, take care."

Sarah smiled slightly as she deleted the voicemail before slipping her shoes on. She really did want to visit her parents but she doesn't know when she will be able to.

She grabbed the keys and walked out of her apartment, going down to parking and to the Impala. She unlocked it and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her before putting the keys in and turning it, listening as the engine fired up.

Sarah pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking lot before driving towards where Ashe's shop was. Talking about Ashe, Sarah had this strange feeling when she first met him, as if they had known each other before. She ignored the feeling of course, she doesn't really believe in the whole "past lives" thing.

It wasn't long before Sarah pulled into the lot and parked before stepping out and went to the open garage door, walking inside, glancing around.

The first thing that draws her attention was a small boy, light brown hair, dressed in a leather vest and blue jeans, sitting on the floor, painting a picture on a piece of paper.

"Hi." The boy greeted once he notice Sarah.

"Hello." Sarah walked over to him and knelt down beside him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Danny. Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah, It's nice to meet you Danny." Sarah looked at the paper and saw a large, black bird that took most of the space. "What are you drawing?"

"Inky. He's our crow- well, he isn't really our crow, he just likes to visit us."

"I see." Sarah hummed.

"Inky usually visited by now…"

Just as Danny finished saying that, a caw sounded from the window, causing the two to look over. Inky flew to the two and landed, head tilted as he looked at the picture. He gave another caw before flying and perching on Danny's shoulder, causing the boy to giggle. Sarah smiled slightly at the two as she watched, not noticing that someone was coming out of the office.

"I see Inky came back, a little late though." the accented voice of Ashe came from behind them, causing the two to turn. "Your break's fixed."

"Thank you." Sarah stood up. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about paying me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah-" a sudden rang cut him off in his office. "Excuse me."

Sarah watched as he walked back into his office before watching Danny continuing to draw.

It didn't take long for Ashe to walk back to them, although, Sarah noticed that he had a look on his face and stood.

"Dad?" Danny piped up once he also saw the look on Ashe's face. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Jackson can't watch you tomorrow." Ashe sighed, rubbing his face. "I have to cancel now."

"Excuse me. I know it's none of my business but why do you need someone to watch him tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

"I have to drive tomorrow into another town a few hours away. I usually make this trip once every two weeks for specific parts I need that they can't mail to me."

"I can watch him."

"You sure? You don't need to do that."

"You won't let me pay so...it's the least I can do. Besides, I'm off tomorrow."

"Well if you're sure." Ashe gave in. "I leave around eight in the morning."

"I'll make sure to be on time to pick him up." Sarah stated with a small smile before giving Ashe his keys back and recieving her own keys.


End file.
